Love through everything : Altaïr x OC one shot collection
by Seikashiro
Summary: Une collection de One Shots entre Altaïr et mon OC (que vous pourriez remplacer par vous même si vous le souhaitez) tout fluffy et cotonneux ! Un petit Book que je vais remplir au fur et à mesure de mes envies donc les updates ne seront pas régulières désolée ! The requests are open !
1. Informations

Bienvenue dans ce recueil !

Je vais ici poster de nombreux One Shots qui auront pour la plus part une continuité (si ça arrive) entre mon OC (que je vais décrire plus tard) et Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.  
J'accepte les requêtes de One Shots, sachez le. Dans chaque intro, je mettrais l'univers en premier et (R) a côté si c'est une requête de quelqu'un ou une suite d'un autre One Shot. Les catégories que je ferais de bon cœur sont :

**[Modern]** L'histoire à nos jours, on va dire que c'est le monde de Desmond si vous voulez.

**[Modern!AU]** Les combats assassins-templiers n'auront pas lieu, c'est chez nous, notre monde (ou les jeux Assassin's Creed n'existent pas évidemment)

**[Fantasy]** Magie et tout ce qui va avec, faites vous plaisir !

**[Time-travel]** Altaïr dans notre timeline ou inversement.

**[AU]** Univers Alternatif, généralement je fais que l'un des deux personnages se retrouve dans le monde de l'autre.

Et bien évidemment le normal, à savoir, le jeu donc pendant la troisième croisade où il n'y aura rien entre crochets.

**L = Ce symbole signifie qu'il y a un Lemon/Smut dans l'histoire ! attention !**

Passons à la description de l'OC, lisez la bien car ce sera elle que vous verrez dans tout les OS d'Altaïr !

Kisara Kesler est une femme assez petite (environ 1m60) possédant une lisse chevelure rousse et des yeux de couleur marron clair.  
Elle n'a pas de quelconques formes voluptueuses comme certaines mais pas non plus aussi plane qu'une planche de bois.  
Kisara est d'origine anglaise mais n'est pas aussi blanche qu'un mort, elle un peu bronzée.  
Le seul sport qu'elle pratique est le tir à l'arc, ce n'est pas une championne ou une prodigue, elle se débrouille assez bien.

Voila voila c'est le strict minimum à savoir pour mon OC ! Donc trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !


	2. Love & Protect

**(L)[Modern!AU] Love & Protect**

Petite annonce, c'est le premier OS de la série qui est aussi mon premier Lemon/Smut écrit ! personnellement je ne pense pas que ça soit une réussite mais allez, foutu pour foutu, on tente !  
Bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, des requêtes aussi (évidemment) et à me rectifier les erreurs et tout... Merci !  
Bonne lecture les amis !

Highshool AU.

* * *

Kisara pourrait aimer le lycée. C'est vrai, elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, c'est à dire de la littérature et de l'art. Elle pourrait vraiment aimer sa dernière année au lycée. Vraiment.  
Cependant il y a toujours un _mais_.

Ce mais est tout simplement le fait que la jeune femme est juste le souffre douleur mental de certaines personnes de son lycée, et tout simplement parce qu'elle est rousse et qu'elle ait commencé à porter des pull un peu plus large que son corps. En plus de ça, elle portait des lunettes de vue et attachait ses longs cheveux roux en queue de cheval basse. Portrait presque cliché du nerd au lycée sans amis. C'est principalement pour cette raison qu'elle se fait humilier par la moitié des gens populaires du lycée. La deuxième raison est qu'elle est une très bonne amie de certains professeurs, à savoir celui d'histoire-géo : Mr Haytham Kenway et celui d'Italien : Mr Giovanni Auditore.  
En plus si cela ne suffisait pas, les enfants de ces deux professeurs, Connor et Ezio sont proches de Kisara. Le problème ? Ces deux garçons étaient les plus convoités parmi la gente aussi bien féminine que masculine.

La rousse adorait ses deux amis mais ne voulait surtout pas se faire protéger par eux, dépendre de ces deux colosses (surtout Connor) était un gros non pour elle. Elle était forte et pouvait s'en sortir seule, ce n'était que des mots après tout.

* * *

Une voix bien familière se fit entendre derrière elle.

"Kisa !"

C'était Ezio, accompagné de Connor.

"Hey Ezio, salut Connor."

Le plus grand hocha la tête en réponse. Tandis qu'Ezio prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué_ Tresoro_.

\- Ezio, on s'est vus il y a deux jours je te rappelle. Dans les couloirs. Comme maintenant.

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir voir ma chère petite sœur, surtout le week-end quand je m'ennuie !

\- Ezio, soupira Connor légèrement amusé, je te rappelle que tu as actuellement une véritable petite sœur de sang.

\- Mais c'est pas pareil, fit l'Italien en faisant la moue, Claudia est souvent même presque tout le temps avec sa meilleure amie, puis elle ne réagit pas de la même façon que notre Kisa, regarde !"

Sur ces mots, Ezio commença à tirer légèrement sur les joues de la rousse. Voyant la tête que faisait Kisara, Connor ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

"Arrête Echiooooo... Cha fait mal...

\- Regarde ! Claudia serait déjà entrain de me frapper !

\- Ché ce que che vais faire chi tu me lâches pas Echio.

\- Lâche-la Ezio, fit Connor, on va être en retard.

\- Yep, répondit-il en lâchant les joues de Kisara, on se revoit plus tard _bella_ !

\- À plus tard Kisara."

Elle leur fit un vague salut de la main en frottant ses joues. Ezio ne savait vraiment pas contrôler sa force. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas cours cette heure ci, elle décida d'aller s'isoler dans un coin du CDI.

Kisara remarqua alors que la moitié du couloir la fixait d'un regard assez haineux, notamment Cassie, une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. La rousse essaya tant bien que mal d'éviter la bimbo, en vain.  
Elle et ses amies avaient réussis à entraîner dans un couloir vide et la coinça contre des casiers.

"Alors comme ça on fait encore sa petite pute devant les beaux gosses du lycée ? En plus de sucer leurs pères tu suces aussi leurs fils ? J'en attendais pas moins d'une fille comme toi."

Les filles derrière Cassie rirent a l'entente des méchancetés que racontèrent leur leader.

"J'en suis sûre que t'es plus vierge petite pute. Ezio ? Connor ? Ou même les 4 en même temps qui sait !

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai encore mon honneur au lieu de m'abaisser à sauter sur les mecs à droite et à gauche pour avoir un semblant d'amour. "

Elle reçut une gifle en pleine joue. Une gifle quand même assez forte pour lui laisser une marque sur la joue en tout cas et de faire tomber ses lunettes.

"Comme si tu en savais quelque chose sur l'amour. Personne ne voudrais sortir avec une fille comme toi. On y va les filles."

Cassie s'en alla avec ses sous fifres, les talons hauts raisonnant dans le couloir vide.

"En tout cas je connais mieux l'amour que toi." chuchota doucement Kisara.

La rousse remit ses lunettes et envoya un message dans le groupe qu'ils avaient formés, Connor, Ezio et elle.

_**[15h24] Kisara : Connor, tu pourras prévenir ton père que je serais absente aujourd'hui ? Je ne me sens pas bien.**_

_**[15h25] Connor : Pas de problèmes. Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ? Je peux demander de partir si besoin**_

_**[15h25] Kisara : Tkt Connor. Ça ira**_

_**[15h26] Italiano **__**: Oula elle parle en mettant des points, qqch va pas ici**_

_**[15h26] Connor : Ezio ton pseudo...**_

_**[15h27] Ezio : Il était cool sale rabat joie**_

_**[15h27] Ezio : Mais Connor a raison, t'es sur que tu veux pas qu'on te raccompagne ? On est en cours avec Oncle Haytham donc...**_

_**[15h28] Kisara : Nah ça ira. On se revoit demain les gars ok ?**_

_**[15h28] Connor : Ça marche, tu nous tiens au courant, Ezio vient de se faire prendre ton tel d'ailleurs, pas discret cet idiot**_

_**[15h29] Kisara : Lol**_

Avec ce dernier message, la rousse éteignit son téléphone et marcha jusqu'à chez elle en prenant soin de mettre la capuche pour cacher sa joue un peu enflée. Elle n'habitait pas si loin du lycée, à peine 10 minutes à pied donc ça allait en soit. Le seul bémol c'est qu'elle avait la joue qui picotait un peu à cause de la gifle de Cassie. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait violence physique sur elle mais bon, ça pourrait être pire.

* * *

Kisara habitait dans un modeste appartement situé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble avec ses parents. C'était un apparement simple et sans prétention où il était confortable de vivre tranquillement.  
Actuellement ses parents étaient partis une semaine en voyage pour célébrer leur 20 ans de mariage et jugeant que leur fille était assez débrouillarde sans leur présence, ils partirent l'esprit tranquille.

La rousse déposa les clés de l'appartement dans un saladier à côté de la porte d'entrée en enlevant ses chaussures et marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en abaissant la capuche.

Elle entra dans sa chambre quand soudainement, une paire de bras entourèrent sa taille et plaqua son dos contre un torse plutôt musclé. Kisara frissonna et se figea en sentant un souffle chaud contre son cou.

"Hey..." Fit une voix suave et sensuelle contre son cou.

En entendant la voix, son coeur se mit à battre beaucoup plus rapidement et se détendit dans les bras de l'homme qui la tenait.

"Hey... Altaïr."

Altaïr était le petit ami de Kisara depuis environ 3 ans, ils étaient inséparables et fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les parents de Kisara aimaient tellement Altaïr qu'ils le considéraient presque comme un fils et lui avaient confié les clés de leur appartement en cadeau pour les 3 ans de relation qu'il avait avec leur fille. C'était aussi inattendu qu'improbable, mais le jeune homme était heureux de s'entendre aussi bien avec les parents de Kisara.

Altaïr détendit l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Kisara se retourna immédiatement et se mit sur la pointe de pieds en s'agrippant légèrement sur ses épaules pour l'embrasser tendrement. Voulant donner plus d'intensité au baiser, le Syrien posa ses mains contre les joues de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière s'éloigna rapidement en grimaçant.  
Altaïr fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage blessé de sa bien-aimée.

"Kisara."

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, honteuse de la marque qu'elle avait sur la joue.

Altaïr soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Kisara ne bougeait pas, toujours le regard au sol. Le jeune homme plaça une main contre le bas de son dos et l'autre prit son menton et la força à le regarder.

"Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Hum...

\- Kisara... Tu sais, commença-il avec une tendresse rare, tu peux tout me dire, tu n'as pas à avoir honte."

La jeune femme déglutit. Mais devant les yeux dorés d'Altaïr, elle ne put s'empêcher de tout lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle était victime des brimades des autres lycéens à cause de son look ou à cause de ses cheveux. Elle lui dit aussi ce que Cassie lui avait dit et fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée et détourna encore une fois son regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira et prit les deux mains de Kisara.

"N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. Tu es sublime."

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement au compliment.

"Le rouge de tes cheveux te rend spéciale à mes yeux. Ton rouge m'a attiré jusqu'à toi et nous voila ensemble. Je ne le regrette en aucun cas."

Il retira les lunettes de Kisara. Et posa sa paume sur sa joue qui n'était pas blessée.

"Ta simplicité et ton caractère attachant m'ont fait tomber pour toi. Ces filles sans caractère qui veulent seulement passer une nuit de plaisir sans rien derrière, ça ne m'intéresse pas."

En voyant le rougissement de sa bien-aimée s'intensifier, Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il posa son front contre le sien et ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle.

"Elle disait que ton corps n'était pas désirable, c'est faux, commença Altaïr en passant ses mains sous le sweat-shirt que portait Kisara. Combien de fois ai-je voulu te prendre encore et encore quand je te voyais en short et débardeur dans mon appartement ? Combien de fois ai-je voulu te faire l'amour en te voyant porter mes vêtements comme maintenant ?"

C'est vrai, Kisara portait en ce moment même le sweat-shirt blanc que son petit ami lui avait prêté la veille. Ils avaient déjà eu des relations sexuelles mais à chaque fois, pour elle, c'était comme si elle redécouvrait le plaisir charnel à chaque fois. Altaïr était bon. Vraiment bon au lit.

Soudainement elle sentit les mains du jeune homme remonter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge et malaxa doucement son sein. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Kisara ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'une manière presque inaudible.

"Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais Kisara, grogna-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es une torture pour moi."

Altaïr enleva sa main de sous le vêtement de Kisara et s'assit sur le lit en tenant sa main. Il la tira contre lui et la rousse se retrouva assise sur le jeune homme, les jambes entourant son torse.  
C'est à ce moment ci que Kisara se rendit compte à quel point elle faisait de l'effet à son homme. Son érection se faisait sentir même à travers leurs vêtements. Inconsciemment en bougeant, Kisara créa de la friction contre le membre d'Altaïr qui grogna légèrement.  
Aussi soudain qu'inattendu, la main gauche d'Altaïr se posa sur la nuque de la rousse et la tira contre lui dans un baiser intense, tandis que son autre main s'était faufilée encore une fois sous le haut de la jeune femme, malaxant avec vigueur son sein.  
Kisara retourna avec passion le baiser et gémit contre les lèvres de son petit ami. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec sensualité et commença à caresser le torse de son homme avec légèreté. Cela fit frissonner Altaïr qui ouvrit la bouche et approfondissement le baiser.  
Bientôt, ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatées et pour Kisara, totalement rouge.  
Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour communiquer. Leurs yeux disaient tout.

_Besoin - Amour - Luxure - Plaisir - __**Amour !**_

Altaïr grogna et mordilla puis suçota le cou de Kisara qui gémit en réponse. Le jeune homme regarda avec fierté son petit travail. Une belle marque qu'elle ne pouvait pas cacher. Sachant ce qu'Altaïr avait fait, elle lui rendit la pareille en le marquant lui aussi au cou. Une fois terminé, chacun enleva le haut de l'autre en ne rompant pas le contact visuel.  
Altaïr recula contre le mur puis prit rapidement la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrasse de plus belle, tout en dégrafant son soutient-gorge. Kisara le laissa faire et se débarrassa dû sous-vêtement en le lançant sur le sol de la chambre et laissa les mains d'Altaïr titiller ses tétons qui durcissent immédiatement. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement en sentant que le jeune homme avait mis plus d'intensité dans son massage.  
Ils arrêtèrent leur baiser encore une fois pour respirer et la jeune femme se pencha pour lécher la cicatrice que portait Altaïr à la lèvre. Kisara savait très bien que cela existait hautement le jeune homme et cela eut l'effet escompté; Altaïr grogna et commença à sucer le mamelon de la jeune femme pendant que sa main titillait l'autre sein.  
Kisara était étourdie par les sensations et la chaleur de la chambre, Altaïr lui apportait tellement de plaisir qu'elle allait...!

"Altaïr ! Je...

\- Je sais. Jouis Kisara."

A cet instant précis, Altaïr re-captura les lèvres de Kisara pendant que celle-ci orgasma. Son corps entier tremblait. Elle posa son menton contre l'épaule de son homme et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

"J'espère que tu as encore de l'énergie Kisara, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- Tu crois qu'un orgasme comme ça suffit ? Il faut quelque chose de... Plus gros pour me satisfaire..."

Voyant le regard de sa bien-aimée, Altaïr lui dit un sourire narquois avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Il lui enleva le reste de ses vêtements avec une vitesse fulgurante. Kisara inspira rapidement en sentant l'air froid entre ses jambes et frissonna. Elle regarda Altaïr et vit ce dernier la regarder comme un prédateur en se déshabillant.  
Elle ne pouvait jamais se lasser de cette vue. Altaïr, nu, dans toute sa splendeur avec ce torse à en faire baver plus d'un. Le jeune homme fit un sourire narquois en voyant Kisara le regarder en se mordant la lèvre.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?"

La rousse ne put qu'hocher vigoureusement la tête avant qu'Altaïr ne les remettent dans la même position qu'avant.

Le jeune homme était assis contre le mur et Kisara penchée au dessus de lui, les bras autour de son cou et joue contre joue (celle pas blessée).  
Altaïr passa une main sur le ventre de Kisara et descendit lentement, sensuellement vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme qui tremblait d'excitation.

Kisara ne put empêcher de gémir de satisfaction quand Altaïr fit entrer un doigt en faisant de légers va-et-viens. Un deuxième rejoignit le premier puis un troisième qui accélérèrent la vitesse. La jeune femme gémissait de plus en plus fort et Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier en entendant les gémissements de plaisir sortir de la bouche de Kisara. Il enleva rapidement ses doigts et entendit un grognement de désaccord de la part de la jeune femme.

"Shhh..."

Il guida le bassin de la jeune femme contre son membre et celle ci se frotta à lui, répandant de la cyprine dessus.

"Préservatif ?

\- N-non, je suis sous pilule et j'ai envie de te sentir complètement en moi"

Altaïr la regarda et lui sourit avec une rare tendresse puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Il la guida contre son membre et laissa Kisara s'empaler dessus. Celle-ci poussa un soupir de satisfaction en sentant son homme en elle et commença à rebondir sur lui.

Bientôt, leurs souffles se firent irréguliers et leurs baisers intenses; ils étaient perdus dans la luxure, l'amour et la passion. Kisara sentit une pression dans son bas ventre et savait ce qui arrivait. Aussi délicatement qu'elle pouvait, la jeune femme prit le visage de son homme et le regarda tendrement. Altaïr lui sourit et ils accélèrent de concert. La pression était bien trop forte pour Kisara, elle laissa l'orgasme prendre le contrôle et trembla violemment en lâchant un long et fort gémissement. Pendant son orgasme, Kisara s'était resserrée autour d'Altaïr qui ne put empêcher son propre orgasme.  
Dans un dernier coup de rein, le jeune homme déversa sa semence dans sa petite amie. Kisara gémit encore une fois en sentant le liquide chaud en elle et s'écroula presque sur Altaïr. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le visage rouge de sa petite amie et l'allongea sur le dos en se retirant d'elle. Il prit une serviette et essuya leurs corps avant de se rallonger à côté de Kisara. Cette dernière vint se blottir contre son torse. Ils profitèrent l'un de la présence de l'autre pendant un moment avant qu'Altaïr ne prenne la parole.

"Tu es sublime Kisara, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.

\- Promis."

Kisara embrassa tendrement le jeune homme avant de lui faire un sourire narquois.

"Toi qui es naturellement silencieux... Tu m'as surprise en parlant autant tu sais.

\- Mmh... Je sais à quel point je t'excite quand je parle comme ça, tu aimes ?

\- J'adore."

Soudain, Kisara sentit une main sur son derrière.

"Alt-AAAAAH !"

Altaïr venait de lui mettre une fessée.

"Mais...

\- Lèves toi Kisara, il est presque 19h, il faut qu'on mange non ?

\- Tss... Ouais, tu m'aides ?

\- Avec plaisir."

Ils se rhabillèrent et commencèrent à préparer un plat de spaghetti ensemble.

"Altaïr ?"

Il tourna simplement la tête vers elle.

"Tu restes ce soir ?

\- Oui, la fac ferme demain donc je peux dormir ici."

En voyant la mine réjouie de Kisara, Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de tomber encore plus amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kisara retourna au lycée la mine réjouie. Déjà parce qu'Altaïr était à la maison, mais en plus la marque de la gifle de Cassie s'était quasiment effacée donc ni vu ni connu ! En tout cas, elle essaya de retrouver ses amis dans la masse de personnes dans les couloirs. Elle vit au loin Connor et Ezio discuter et se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre.

"Ezio ! Connor !"

En entendant leurs noms, les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant la mine resplendissante de leur amie.

"_Bella_ ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Tu vas mieux ?

\- Yep !

\- Tu es bien joyeuse aujourd'hui Kisara, fit Connor, je suppose que tu as passé une agréable nuit ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton cou _Tresoro_."

Les suçons d'Altaïr étaient bien visibles sur son cou. Elle n'avait rien trouvé pour cacher les marques, les écharpes étant trop épaisses pour le temps et ne possédant pas de col roulé chez elle.

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit.

"On se voit à la sortie _Bella_ ! Tu diras bonjour à notre cousin de ma part !"

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'Altaïr était le cousin de cet idiot et de Connor.

"Aucun problème Ezio. À plus tard Connor !"

Connor lui fit un simple signe de la main et se retourna pour aller dans sa salle de cours.

* * *

La journée passa bien vite pour Kisara qui n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle pour passer du temps avec Altaïr. Elle attendit Connor et Ezio dans le hall du lycée et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le , il y avait un petit attroupement de filles autour de ce portail en question.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Ses compagnons haussèrent les épaules tandis qu'Ezio abordait un sourire narquois. Kisara le regarda suspicieusement avant de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Plus curieuse à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
S'approchant doucement, elle vit une figure familière, assez grincheuse de l'attention, au milieu des filles.

Altaïr cherchait Kisara dans les quelques filles autour de lui. Celles-ci étaient venus lui parler unes par unes mais fidèle à lui même, Altaïr ne décrochât mot pour leur répondre et continuait de scruter les alentours pour retrouver sa bien aimée.  
Soudain, il vit une petite tête rouge se distinguer du petit attroupement et lui sourit, signalant qu'il l'avait vue. Elle lui sourit en retour quand elle se retrouva à terre.

"Dégage de là, mocheté, il est pas de ton niveau."

Cassie. Elle était vraiment partout celle la.

Avant même que Kisara ne puisse rétorquer, Altaïr se saisit du poignet de Cassie. Cette dernière sourit d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice et le regarda avec des yeux doux en battant des cils. Altaïr ne la regardait même pas.

"Salut beau brun, je m'appelle Cassie et t-"

Il balança la bimbo dans le petit attroupement. Cassie fulminait d'avoir été rejetée aussi brutalement et en plus d'avoir cassé un talon, mais en plus cela l'agaçait de voir Altaïr s'agenouiller auprès de Kisara. Chacun écoutaient leur interaction.

"Kisara ?

\- Rien de cassé, tout va bien."

Altaïr hocha la tête puis d'un coup, il porta Kisara comme une mariée et l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Les gens présents étaient béats devant le couple. Qui aurait cru que celle qu'ils considéraient comme la plus laide du lycée sorte avec un Adonis ?  
Cet Adonis en question lança un regard noir à tout ceux qui les regardaient.

"Quiconque ferait du mal à Kisara aura affaire avec mes cousins et moi, compris ?

\- Ouais, fit Ezio, personne ne touche à Kisa pour lui faire du mal !"

Connor hocha juste la tête et craqua ses poings. La petite foule prit peur devant le regard des trois hommes qui semblait promettre souffrance et se dispersa rapidement.

"Merci les gars, vous êtes géniaux.

\- La prochaine fois tu nous en parle _Tresoro_ ?

\- Promis."

La jeune femme sourit à ses deux amis et se blottit confortablement contre Altaïr.

"Tu me ramènes à la maison comme ça ?

\- J'aurais droit à une récompense ?

\- Peut-être. Répondit Kisara malicieusement."

Devant son air radieux, Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore une fois. Ils se séparèrent en entendant un soupir de Connor.

"_Get a room you two._"

Ezio ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Kisara était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Altaïr, lui, avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"C'est bien mon attention quand on sera à la maison."


	3. Meeting

**Meeting**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.  
Voila un nouveau OS ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kisara parcourait le marché de Jérusalem en s'attardant sur les produits locaux ou les objets en tout genre. Elle n'était pas là pour acheter ni quoi que ce soit, non, elle voulait juste sortir de sa prison dorée.

La jeune femme était d'ascendance noble d'origine anglaise. Sa peau plus pâle que les locaux et ses cheveux roux la sortaient rapidement du lot, ce qui l'obligeait à porter un châle pour couvrir ses cheveux si particuliers.

À cause de son ascendance noble, Kisara eut l'obligeance de se marier avec un autre noble, à savoir un venant de Jérusalem. Elle s'en moquerait si son futur mari n'était pas un homme qui avait 30 ans de plus qu'elle et qui ne pensait qu'à vouloir tremper son petit biscuit dans de la chaire fraîche et jeune.  
Bien heureusement, ils ne se voyaient quasiment jamais en privé. En effet, il y avait toujours un chaperon pour les surveiller même si elle préférerait ne pouvoir jamais voir sa face de porc.

Kisara poussa un long soupir en repensant à son futur mari. Qu'est ce qu'elle donnerait pour ne plus être engagée à lui ! Rien que de penser à comment cet homme pourrait être après le mariage la fit frissonner de dégoût.

La jeune femme remarqua que le ciel s'obscurcissait et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle rentre dans sa prison sous peu.

Kisara fit un détour par une ruelle quand elle entendit des hurlements colériques au loin.

"Attrapez l'Assassin !"

Elle reconnut la voix.  
Kemal, le chef de la garde de son futur mari. Un salaud en tout genre qui aimait plus que tout rabaisser les enfants, les pauvres, et surtout les femmes.

Un bruit derrière elle lui fit faire un retour à la réalité plutôt violent. Un homme encapuchonné vêtu de blanc et hautement armé venait d'atterrir près d'elle. Kisara s'apprêtait à pousser un petit cri de surprise quand une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

"Silence." Ordonna l'homme en la dévisageant.

Kisara, en dépit que la capuche que portait l'inconnu cachait quelques détails de son visage, elle put remarquer une cicatrice qui barrait le coin de ses lèvres et de perçants yeux dorés qui la fixaient comme une proie. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait ni apeurée, ni en danger. Juste... Bien. Puis elle devait l'admettre, cet homme semblait être très attractif.

L'inconnu détourna le regard vers l'embouchure de la ruelle puis grogna en entendant les bruits de pas des gardes qui approchaient de sa localisation.  
Kisara comprit alors que ces gardes cherchaient cet homme. Ils l'appelaient Assassin ? Qu'importe, son intuition lui disaient de l'aider, peu importe comment, et elle faisait toujours confiance à son intuition.

L'Assassin, sentant que la jeune femme s'était étrangement détendue, la fixa encore une fois.

"Tu ne vas pas hurler si j'enlève ma main ?"

Kisara fit simplement non de la tête.

"Bien, commença l'homme en enlevant sa main, respecte ta parole femme.

\- Euh... Oui."

L'Assassin hocha brièvement la tête avant de jurer discrètement en entendant le bruit des gardes. S'il courrait maintenant, cela alerterait immédiatement les gardes de sa présence. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite.  
Voyant la tourmente dans laquelle l'homme était, Kisara comprit immédiatement la situation et était bien décidée à l'aider, son intuition le lui disait après tout.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Assassin qui lui lança un regard froid. Elle tressaillit devant ce regard prédateur mais reprit vite ses esprits.  
Elle se mit à rougir fortement en pensant à son plan.

"Je vais t'aider... Mais ne me tues pas après s'il te plait."

L'Assassin n'eut le temps que de lui adresser un regard inquisiteur, que Kisara avait posé une main derrière sa tête l'avait approché de son cou. Sa jambe s'était élevée pour se caler contre la hanche de l'homme et sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière. Elle plaça sa main libre contre le torse de son vis-à-vis et commença à rougir furieusement.  
Kisara inhala profondément avant de commencer...

À gémir.

L'Assassin fut surpris mais approuvait cette technique. Personne ne voudrait interrompre des gens en plein ébats.  
Voulant pousser le réalisme au cas où les soldats voudraient quand même voir, il agrippa la jambe qui était calée contre sa hanche et plaça l'autre dans le dos de Kisara. Cette dernière fut surprise mais continua ses gémissements jusqu'à ce que les gardes ne s'en aillent.

"Tu peux arrêter maintenant, ils sont partis."

Kisara s'arrêta et hocha timidement la tête en se calant le plus loin possible de l'Assassin, craignant sa réaction.  
Ce dernier, voyant la rougeur toujours présente sur les joues de la jeune femme, ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement.

"Tu as ma gratitude, femme.

\- C-Ce n'était rien... Je n'aime pas ces gardes donc ce n'était que la moindre des ch-mmph !"

L'Assassin l'embrassait.

Il l'embrassait !

Kisara était outrageusement confuse par ce baiser mais se sentit tellement bien qu'elle se laissa aller et y répondit. La jeune femme sentit quelque chose passer sur ses lèvres de manière lente et sensuelle. Elle prit une rapide inspiration par surprise et l'Assassin en profita pour y faire passer sa langue.

Le baiser s'y fit alors plus intense lorsque leurs langues se combattirent pour dominer l'autre. Kisara se résigna et se laissa emporter par la dominance de l'autre homme.

Ses jambes tremblaient dans l'intensité du baiser et de toute la passion qui s'en dégageait, elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

Remarquant la faiblesse de Kisara, L'Assassin ralentit progressivement son assaut et finit par briser leur contact.

Il admira la rougeur sur les joues de Kisara, ainsi que ses lèvres devenues rouges sous l'intensité du baiser. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus la soutenir, elle tomba à genoux au sol en ressentant toujours les sensations de l'intense baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec cet inconnu.

L'Assassin sourit narquoisement puis fit volte face pour s'éloigner d'elle.

"Attends !"

L'homme s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Il tourna néanmoins légèrement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il l'écoutait.

"Quel est... Ton nom ?"

L'Assassin sembla hésiter un moment.

"Altaïr. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad."

Altaïr entendit Kisara se relever tant bien que mal encore sous l'emprise de l'émotion.

"Kisara Kesler."

Il hocha légèrement la tête avant de grimper sur le toit d'un immeuble, sa figure rapidement avalée par l'obscurité du crépuscule.

En rentrant, Kisara ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose, l'envie de revoir Altaïr au plus vite.


	4. Proposal

**Proposal**

Hello les amis !  
Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau One Shot. Je suis dubitative ce celuici mais j'aime bien quand même, à vous de me donner votre avis !

Attendez vous à avoir le diabète à la fin de ce OS tellement il est cotonneux, doux et sucré *s'éloigne en riant de sa propre blague*

Bref, merci de me suivre encore jusqu'à ici, ça me fait chaud au cœur. N'hésitez pas a voter ça fait toujours plaisir !

Donc, voila 1798 mots de fluffiness devant vous ! Profitez bien !

* * *

Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvienne, Kisara vivait à Masyaf avec ses parents. Bien que ses parents soient Anglais, des "ennemis" en cette période de croisade, les habitants de Masyaf n'en n'avaient que faire qu'ils soient Anglais ou Arabes. C'était juste la famille Kesler qui est venu s'installer à Masyaf une quinzaine d'année auparavant.

Vivre dans une ville peuplée d'Assassin ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme plus que ça, au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité avec tout ces Assassins prêts a protéger la ville au péril de leur vie. Il y avait bien des rares fois ou elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans la ville. C'était pendant le siège de Masyaf et le jour de la mort d'Al Mualim.

Ces jours-ci, deux fois sa vie et celle de ses parents a été sauvé. Deux fois qu'Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad était venus au secours de la famille de la jeune femme.

Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Altaïr avait commencé à courtiser Kisara quand il revenait de ses missions.

Au départ, il venait juste la voir, il restait assis à coté d'elle en silence, regardant l'horizon. Les parents de Kisara ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient de rester dans l'ombre, surveillant les intentions de l'Assassin de temps à autres.

Ils restaient comme ça habituellement une ou deux heures avant que le jeune homme ne parte faire son rapport à Al Mualim ou partir en mission. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, ils finirent par s'échanger quelques mots, pour commencer leurs noms, puis leurs vies, enfin, c'était plutôt Kisara qui faisait la conversation. Altaïr, lui, l'écoutait et répondait à ses questions, évasivement ou non.

Ils continuèrent cette routine pendant plusieurs semaines et Kisara se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'Assassin. Comment ne pas résister à ces sourires charmeurs et cet aura de mystère qui entourait l'Assassin ? Puis comment ne pas parler d'Altaïr sans parler de son corps ? Oh ce corps...

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu le corps de cet homme, elle se doutait bien que derrière ces habits blancs se cachait un corps à en faire baver plus d'unes.

Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus tactile avec elle et souvent lui tenait la main lors de ces rendez-vous. C'était ses moments préférés. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il devait bientôt partir, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il partait à contre cœur. Et cela, Kisara le comprenait.

Puis un jour, Altaïr poussa le contact physique à un autre niveau en passant ses bras autour du ventre de la rousse et la fit s'asseoir sur ses jambes. Autant dire que la jeune femme ressemblait à une pomme bien rouge pendant tout le rendez-vous. L'Assassin avait le nez contre les cheveux de la rousse et respirait profondément le parfum de la jeune femme fraîchement sortie des bains. Kisara posa ses mains contre celles d'Altaïr et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages se rapprochaient, et échangèrent un doux baiser. Kisara était aux anges. Elle embrassait l'homme qu'elle aimait, rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse en ce moment même.

Malheureusement, le souffle vint à manquer et durent se séparer. Altaïr garda néanmoins son front collé contre celui de Kisara, la fixant tendrement.

Aucun mot n'était nécessaire entre eux. Kisara voyait dans les yeux du Maître Assassin une rare tendresse et même de l'adoration. De l'adoration pour elle, Kisara Kesler, une simple citoyenne d'origine Anglaise.

Elle aimait Altaïr et Altaïr l'aimait.

L'Assassin fit mine de vouloir se lever. Kisara le laissa faire et l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son front contre la poitrine de l'Assassin. Ce dernier caressa les cheveux roux de la jeune femme.

"Sois prudent Altaïr... Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre... surtout pas après ça...

\- N'aie crainte Kisara, fit Altaïr d'un air confiant, j'ai confiance en mes capacités. Je te reviendrais sain et sauf."

La rousse hocha la tête et regarda l'Assassin s'éloigner de Masyaf.

* * *

Al Mualim est mort. Altaïr était le nouveau mentor des Assassins.

Ce nouveau poste à presque réduit à néant toutes les rencontres entre le couple, leurs interactions ne se faisaient que par pigeon voyageur. Bien qu'elle soit peinée par cela, elle comprenait qu'Altaïr était devenu un homme encore plus occupé qu'auparavant mais qu'il continuait a interagir avec elle, même si cela n'était que par le biais de lettres.

Malik, ami et second d'Altaïr venait de temps à autres rendre visite à Kisara pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Très vite, eux deux étaient devenus de très bons amis. L'ancien Dai de Jérusalem faisait office de grand frère auprès de la rousse. Malik, lui considérait la jeune femme comme sa petite sœur, comblant le trou béant que Kadar avait laissé à sa mort. Kisara lui faisait part d'un problème récent qui lui était venue alors qu'elle approchait de ses 23 ans.

Le mariage.

En effet, la plus part des femmes de son âge étaient déjà mariées et avaient au moins un ou deux enfants? Kisara, elle, était encore seule. Ses parents ne voulaient pas presser les choses, leur fille étant la chose la plus précieuse à leur yeux, mais la, leur fille allait finir seule a vivre avec les chats de Masyaf jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et ils voulaient des petits-enfants avant de mourir aussi.  
De ce fait, ils avaient décidé de trouver des prétendants pour le fille, au grand damne de celle-ci. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle en parlait de temps à autre à Malik.

* * *

"Mon frère, commença-t-elle, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour cette affaire de mariage..."

C'était un jour calme à Masyaf. Malik profitait d'un jour de repos pour rendre visite a Kisara, Altaïr ne quittant quasiment jamais son bureau.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kisara ?

\- Mes parents me pressent un peu plus pour choisir un mari parmi mes prétendants, fit la jeune femme en soupirant, je n'en peux plus !

\- Aucun ne te plait ?

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Ce sont tous des hommes qui en aucun cas respectent les femmes ! Je sais bien que je devrais me marier comme les autres femmes, mais me marier à des veufs qui ont deux fois mon âge, alors ça, non merci !"

Malik rit en entendant la jeune femme parler de ses prétendants de cette manière.

"Arrête de rire ! C'est vrai !

\- Désolé, c'est plutôt drôle de te voir perdre ton sang froid comme ça.

\- Mph !

\- Allons, pas besoin de te vexer comme ça, rit-il, tu en as parlé à Altaïr ?"

A l'entente de son nom, Kisara se mit à rougir furieusement.

"N-non..."

Malik soupira.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma sœur. Je suis sur que l'un de tes prétendants te plaira, tu verras.

\- J'aimerais te croire Malik..."

Il lui tapota avant de s'en aller, lui disant qu'il devait parler au Mentor de quelque chose d'important. Kisara lui fit un signe de la main avant de partir elle aussi chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Kisara et sa mère préparaient le dîner, la famille Kesler reçut la visite d'un invité plutôt surprenant.

Altaïr se tenait au milieu du salon, abordant un sourire narquois en voyant l'air surpris de Kisara.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Kesler. Ravi de te revoir Kisara.

\- Bonjour Mentor, fit la mère de la rousse, que nous vaut cette visite ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Altaïr comme avant Madame. Quand à la raison de ma visite, je souhaiterais discuter quelque chose avec vous."

Le père de Kisara hocha la tête.

"Très bien Altaïr. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, nous discuterons autour d'un bon thé."

La jeune femme alla préparer du thé pendant qu'Altaïr s'asseyait en compagnie de ses parents. Elle servit le thé et s'assit en compagnie de ses parents, attendant en silence que la discussion ne commence.

"J'ai appris que vous alliez marier votre fille, fit Altaïr.

\- C'est exact, nous cherchons le prétendant idéal que notre fille accepterait, sans résultats concluants malheureusement.

\- Je vois.

\- Un problème Altaïr ? demanda la mère de Kisara."

Le nouveau Mentor secoua la tête et fixa brièvement la jeune fille avant de regarder la patriarche de la famille Kesler.

"Monsieur, commença Altaïr, je souhaiterais épouser votre fille."

Kisara manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. L'épouser ? Elle ?

"Vous souhaitez épouser ma fille ?

\- Oui. J'avais déjà commencé à la courtiser il y a de cela quelques mois.

\- Je m'en doutais déjà. Je pensais juste que ce n'était que passager... Il faut que Kisara accepte bien entendu."

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. La rousse ne put que rougir profondément en voyant le regard intense d'Altaïr. Ses yeux dorés portaient la même intensité que lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Une telle adoration et douceur dans le regard de cet homme chassa tout hésitation dans l'esprit de Kisara. Elle prit une inspiration pour calmer ses tremblements et adressa un grand sourire sincère au jeune homme.

" Cela serait une grande joie, et un grand honneur de vous épouser."

* * *

Les parents de Kisara avaient finis par laisser le couple seul en sachant qu'Altaïr était un homme d'honneur et qu'il n'allait rien faire de mal à Kisara en leur absence. Altaïr et elle étaient au même endroit ou ils se voyaient avant que l'Assassin ne soit devenu le Mentor. Les mains liées, ils admirèrent le coucher de soleil ensemble.

" Comment as-tu su ?

\- Mh ?

\- Que j'allais me marier.

\- Malik est venu me parler hier.

\- Oh."

Traître, pensa Kisara en rougissant.

"Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dit dans tes lettres que tes parents allaient te marier ?

\- Oh... je ne voulais pas te déranger... puis tu es le nouveau Mentor, je doutais que tu voudrais d'une simple civile."

Altaïr soupira et prit le menton de sa fiancée, tournant sa tête vers lui.

"Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que cela à eu sur moi Kisara. Je tremblais de jalousie dans la perspective que tu choisisses quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Altaïr... Je suis désolée...

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kisara. C'est moi qui aurait du venir te chercher plus tôt."

Il posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille, puis son front contre le sien. Kisara soupira de contentement à la proximité et abordait un léger rougissement, ainsi qu'un petit sourire.

"Je t'aime."

Une lueur passa dans les orbes dorés d'Altaïr qui se pencha et captura les douces lèvres de sa fiancé. Kisara ferma les yeux et profita amplement de ce contact, sentant la cicatrice si particulière de l'Assassin.  
Ce baiser était doux, rassurant, beaucoup plus intense émotionnellement que le premier qu'elle à partagé avec lui. Leurs lèvres bougèrent de concert, le contact innocent devenant de plus en plus intense sous l'effet de la passion.

Le manque d'oxygène les arrêta. Altaïr sourit légèrement en voyant la jeune femme légèrement essoufflée.

"Je me demande si tu auras ce visage quand on sera au lit...

\- T'es sérieux la ?!"

L'Assassin rit doucement et replongea son regard dans celui de sa fiancée.

"_Ohibok_, Kisara."

* * *

_Ohibok = Je t'aime._


	5. Waking up

**[Modern] Waking up**

Hello ! J'ai update vite vous avez vus ?

Bref, j'ai écrit ce petit one shot tranquillement, j'avais envie d'avoir pour une fois le point de vue d'Altaïr et non de Kisara. Je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre haha !

Revenons à nos moutons en tout cas. Je vous laisse profiter de ce petit moment tout chou !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans sa vie d'Assassin, Altaïr ne pouvait avoir que de rares moments de répit ou de paix.

Entre les assassinats, sa responsabilité en tant que Maître Assassin, aller emmerder Malik... Altaïr avait un emploi du temps assez chargé.

Mais il trouvait toujours un moment pour se reposer. Ce moment, c'était toujours quand il rentrait chez lui.

Altaïr rentrait toujours assez tard après un assassinat ou une journée au quartier général des Assassins. Kisara, sa femme et membre de la partie scientifique et médicale des Assassins l'attendait souvent quand les deux n'étaient pas obligés d'être en extérieur à cause de leur travail.

Généralement, la rouquine rentrait souvent chez eux, n'étant pas un agent fait pour opérer à l'extérieur. De ce fait, elle était la plus part du temps dans la maison, alors qu'Altaïr, lui, avait souvent des missions dans d'autres régions. Alors pour eux, les jours ou ils étaient ensemble, chez eux, étaient les meilleurs moments de leur vie.

* * *

Altaïr se réveilla lentement. Il était chez lui après une longue mission au Canada couronnée de succès. La cible a été tuée correctement et l'Assassin fut récompensé par quelques jours de repos avec sa femme dans leur cocon.

En parlant d'elle, le jeune homme l'observa pendant qu'elle dormait encore, couchée face à lui. Il admirait cette femme, aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux roux l'attiraient tel un papillon autour d'une lampe. Cette peau bronzée douce comme du velours et ces courbes que seul lui avait le droit de regarder aussi intensément. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux. Son caractère n'était pas en reste. Timide aux premiers abords, une véritable lionne quand on la connaissait plus en profondeur... et une sacré tigresse au lit.

Ciel, il aimait tellement cette femme.

Inconsciemment, il rapprocha le corps de Kisara contre le sien et l'enlaça, posant son menton au dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme se réveilla légèrement à son tour et se blottit contre la poitrine de son mari, lui rendant son étreinte.

"Quelle heure il est ? demanda Kisara encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

\- Tôt. Rendors-toi _habibi_.

\- Mmmh okay..."

Kisara déposa un léger baiser sur la clavicule d'Altaïr et retourna au pays des songes. Altaïr ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre, se sentant chanceux de tenir une femme comme elle dans ses bras.

* * *

_Habibi = Mon amour _


	6. Watching from afar

**Watching from afar**

Coucou ! Bienvenue pour un nouvel OS !

J'espère que votre week-end s'est bien passé, le mien a été épuisant ! :p

J'ai fait un autre recueil de OS semblable à celui-ci mais cette fois avec le personnage d'Ezio Auditore da Firenze avec un autre OC que Kisara ! Et oui, Kisara appartient à Altaïr et à lui seul... (je fais ma pub je fais ce que je veux)

Profitez bien de ces 1105 mots, bonne lecture !

* * *

A chaque fois qu'Altaïr rentrait de mission, il s'arrêtait toujours devant le terrain d'entraînement à observer les Novices se battre.

Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait.

Ce qu'Altaïr venait voir, c'était Kisara Kesler, l'une des rares femmes Assassin qui existaient, et la seule de la Confrérie Levantine.

Cette femme venait tout droit de la Confrérie des Assassins Anglais, servant de preuve d'amitié entre les deux Ordres des Assassins. L'un ne trahirait jamais l'autre à cause des croisades.

Ils avaient envoyé un de leurs fraîchement promu au rang d'Assassin, Hamza. Ce dernier était particulièrement content d'aller par delà les mers, surtout qu'il avait entendu que les femmes étaient magnifiques là-bas. Ces rumeurs étaient vraies.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand la jeune femme se montra aux portes de la forteresse des Assassins, portant la robe des Assassins Anglais avec fierté.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une femme Assassin.

Au départ, les Novices se moquaient d'elle, disant qu'elle devrait être une novice parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle devait être faible. Altaïr, très bon pour lire les personnes, remarqua la façon dont la jeune femme bougeait, regardait aux alentours, était attentive, et surtout, le sacrifice de la lame secrète.  
Le Maître Assassin avait presque envie d'aller frapper les novices pour ne pas avoir remarqué ni la lame secrète, Ni le sacrifice pour son utilisation. Ils recrutaient vraiment des idiots parfois.

Il fut surpris et fier de voir Kisara botter l'arrière-train de ces idiots de Novices. Bien fait.

* * *

Après cette belle démonstration de force, Kisara fut respecté par tout les Novices qui doutaient d'elle. Al Mualim, satisfait de ce gain de respect, la plaça en tant qu'instructeur aux côtés de Rauf mais les aida dans l'utilisation d'un arc, arme de prédilection (outre la lame secrète) chez les Assassins Anglais. Même les Maîtres Assassins n'échappaient pas à la leçon, pour étrangement le plus grand plaisir d'Altaïr. Il se débrouillait assez bien pour quelqu'un qui n'utilisait quasiment jamais d'arc. Sa précision dans les lancers de couteaux aidait surement.

Voyant son habilité, Kisara le félicita et lui donna quelques conseils. Altaïr écoutait avec attention, appréciant sa voix mélodieuse.

Autant dire qu'il pensait même à rater quelques cibles pour qu'elle vienne l'aider et corriger sa posture en guidant son corps.  
Mais il avait une réputation à tenir.

* * *

Depuis, Altaïr venait l'observer quand il avait le temps libre. Ses cheveux roux luisaient presque au soleil, sa voix autoritaire lui donnait des frissons et lorsqu'elle se battait durant les entraînements à l'épée, il avait du mal à détacher son regard de ses formes qui rebondissait à chaque mouvement. Cela lui prenait une concentration folle de ne pas avoir une érection et de ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
C'était encore plus dur à la fin du combat, quand elle était en sueur, essoufflée et rougissante par l'effort, quand elle regardait Altaïr directement dans les yeux et lui souriait d'un air narquois.

Autant dire qu'à chaque fois, le jeune Maître Assassin dépassait les records pour atteindre sa chambre sous le regard amusé de Kisara.

* * *

Au bout du quatrième mois, Altaïr se mit d'accord sur le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Certes, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés ou autre hors de l'entraînement, mais il admirait sa force, sa manière de parler aux Novices, sa douceur lorsqu'elle leur donnait des conseils, son rire, son corps, en bref, il l'aimait toute entière.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas lui en parler. La peur du rejet ? Non. C'était Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Il n'avait peur de rien.

Si.

Il avait une certaine appréhension à propos de se faire rejeter. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Kisara n'était pas membre de la Confrérie Levantine. Elle devrait un jour les (le) quitter pour retourner la d'où elle venait. Et ce moment là, Altaïr le redoutait.

C'est à cause de cela qu'un jour, Altaïr décida de ne plus la revoir au terrain d'entraînement pour se garder de tomber de plus en plus amoureux et de tenter d'effacer ses sentiments.

* * *

Un soir, Altaïr s'était posé au sommet de la tour ou les Novices pratiquaient leur Saut de la Foi. Cet endroit le calmait au retour des missions. C'était un peu son endroit pour se relaxer depuis qu'il avait arrêter d'observer Kisara de loin.

Des bruits de pas le surprirent dans sa réflexion. Il se retourna vivement et vit Kisara dans toute sa splendeur, les bras croisés en dessous de la poitrine.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Altaïr quelque peu ennuyé que la personne qu'il évitait se retrouve ici.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- Pour ?

\- Je ne te vois plus au terrain d'entraînement. "

Altaïr haussa simplement les épaules et retourna s'assoir au bord de la plateforme en bois, une jambe au dessus du vide. Kisara s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur.

" Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

\- Je ne t'évite pas. "

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais bien sûr. À chaque fois qu'on se croise dans la forteresse, soit tu fais demi-tour, soit tu vas directement parler à un autre Assassin ou Novice."

Elle n'avait pas tord.

"Tu t'imagines des choses.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Tu es têtue.

\- Toi aussi Altaïr. "

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'aimer la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom. L'accent Anglais s'entendait bien lorsqu'elle parlait Arabe.

"C'est pour ça que je t'aime."

Attendez. Elle a bien dit ce qu'il a entendu ?  
Altaïr retourna vivement sa tête vers elle, admirant son visage rouge d'embarras et le regard fuyant, paniquant légèrement.

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Je sais que c'est soudain mais je sais pas c'est sorti tout seul et j'ai paniqué... Je suis désolée."

Altaïr ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant perdre les moyens, elle qui semblait si confiante lors des entraînements.

"Je te voyais toujours au terrain d'entraînement et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de toi, et puis d'un coup tu as arrêté de venir puis je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas partager mes sentiments, donc j'ai voulu quand même venir me déclarer mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne partage pas mes sentiments, nous pouvons rester am-"

Altaïr coupa son discours paniqué en l'embrassant. Il sentit la jeune femme se figer un instant avant de se relaxer complètement contre le Maître Assassin.

Ils coupèrent vite court à leur baiser par manque d'air et Altaïr posa son front contre celui de Kisara et la fixa tendrement.

" Je t'aime Kisara.

\- _O-Ohibok _Altaïr..."

Altaïr ne put que trouver la jeune femme adorable, son accent mêlé à cette déclaration en Arabe laissait un sentiment plaisant en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore une fois, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kisara.

* * *

_Ohibok : Je t'aime_


	7. Shower

**(L)[Modern] Shower**

Hello !

Je suis en forme en ce moment dit donc ! Des updates à foison quand même !  
Vous me donnez de l'énergie pour écrire, je vois bien que vous êtes très silencieux, dans le sens où je n'ai pas de commentaires (du mois sur en tout cas), mais je vois que vous êtes présents avec le nombre de vues, alors je vous remercie d'être fidèles à ce recueil. ça fait toujours plaisir les commentaires quand même !

Trèves de blabla et profitez de ce One Shot de 1 265 mots !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Altaïr se massa les tympans.

Cette mission était HORRIBLE. Passer quatre semaines à filer la cible, se retrouver dans tout, mais absolument TOUT les bordels d'Allemagne parce que sa cible, un riche donateur à la solde des Templiers ne pouvait pas contrôler sa libido. Combien de fois voulait-il juste couper la chose microscopique qui lui servait de virilité et de la lui faire manger ? L'Assassin voulait tellement rentrer chez lui et juste passer un bon moment avec sa femme, Kisara...!

Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de finir ce pervers. Au bout du sixième bordel, Altaïr remarqua que celui-ci était allié à la Confrérie. L'Assassin avait chargé aux femmes de distraire la cible pour effectuer un assassinat propre. Certes, c'était une mission longue et horrible mais au moins, elle était complète.

Quand il était retourné au Bureau pour notifier sa réussite, le responsable lui avait dit de retourner chez lui, voyant l'expression ennuyée du Maître Assassin.  
Tout le monde le savait dans la Confrérie, il ne fallait jamais titiller ou énerver Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad quand il était particulièrement à fleur de peau a la fin d'une mission. Dans ces moments-ci, le seul moyen de ne pas se faire casser le bras était juste de lui dire qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui et se reposer aux cotés de sa femme. Evidemment, il n'était pas le seul comme ça. Tout leur groupe composé de tout les cousins Maîtres Assassins étaient pareils (d'ailleurs toute la Confrérie se demandait toujours si c'était une coïncidence que les meilleurs Assassins qu'ils avaient étaient tous cousins).

En tout cas, Altaïr pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui et bien profiter du confort que lui apportait sa femme.

Il avait hâte de la revoir.

* * *

Altaïr entra dans le petit appartement que la Confrérie fournissait aux Assassins les plus hauts gradés. Il aimait bien ce petit cocon. Il s'y sentait en sécurité et c'était quasiment le seul endroit ou il pouvait se relaxer totalement en dehors des maisons de ses autres cousins.

Le jeune homme s'étira avant de retirer ses chaussures. Il s'avança dans le salon mais n'y trouva pas sa bien aimée. Elle était encore au boulot ? Il regarda son portable. 18h24. Elle devrait déjà être rentrée à cette heure la normalement.

En se concentrant un peu plus, il entendit le son de la douche et un léger fredonnement venant de la salle de bain. Souriant narquoisement, il utilisa toute son expertise d'Assassin pour aller dans la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible.

Autant dire que c'était mission réussie.

Mais Altaïr se figea en voyant sa femme.

Kisara était dos à lui, les mains sur le haut de son crâne profitant de l'eau coulant sur sa peau.

Le Maître Assassin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'eau ruisselant parfaitement sur ses délicieuses formes, entre ses jambes… Il frissonna et se sentit durcir sous cette vision alléchante. Toute cette frustration accumulée lors de cette maudite mission s'accumulait et se transformait en désir sexuel. Que cette femme lui avait manqué.

Le jeune homme commença à enlever ses vêtements, tout en veillant à ce que Kisara ne le remarque pas. Jusqu'à la, c'était gagné. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la douche et la referma tout aussi silencieusement. La rousse ne l'avait pas remarqué encore.

La jeune femme fredonnait encore et était totalement ignorante que son mari était derrière elle, souriant narquoisement. Altaïr posa ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse et la plaqua contre son torse. Surprise, Kisara lâcha un petit cri de surprise mais se relaxa légèrement en reconnaissant son mari.

"Bonsoir Kisara.

\- Bonsoir Altaïr... Bonne mission ?

\- Non. Mais heureusement tu es la."

Sur ces mots, Altaïr commença à malaxer les seins de sa femme, prenant un malin plaisir à savourer ses gémissements. La jeune femme tourna la tête et embrassa furieusement Altaïr. Ce dernier lâcha l'un de ses seins et caressa le ventre de la rousse, descendant de plus en plus vers son entrejambe. Trouvant ce qu'il voulait, il glissa y brusquement un doigt, l'eau facilitant son entrée.  
Kisara ne put s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment à cette intrusion si soudaine que délicieuse. Sa tête se renversa en arrière, exposant son cou aux yeux d'or de son mari. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il mordilla la peau de la jeune femme, lui laissant de nombreuses marques.

Cependant, Altaïr ne bougeait pas. Alors Kisara se décida à bouger un peu ses hanches, apportant un peu de cette friction qu'elle aimait tant. Voyant le comportement de sa femme, l'Assassin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Je t'ai autant manqué que ça hm ?

\- Oh putain... Ouais... ça fait quatre semaines... Evidemment que tu m'as manqué !"

Altaïr ne put qu'être heureux et satisfait de cette réponse. Il récompensa la jeune femme en ajoutant deux doigts en plus, la faisant encore une fois gémir de satisfaction. Il commença à faire des va et viens aussi puissants et rapides qui envoyèrent presque Kisara au septième ciel. Il se retira immédiatement, la jeune femme poussa un grognement plaintif.

"Patience _Habibi_."

L'Assassin plaça les mains de Kisara contre la paroi de la douche et rapprocha le derrière de sa femme contre sa virilité. Il entra d'un coup, la cyprine et l'eau facilitant bien l'entrée. Altaïr et Kisara poussèrent un soupir de satisfaction. Cette sensation leur avait tellement manqué...!

L'Assassin commença à bouger lentement puis à prendre de plus en plus de vitesse. A chaque coup, la jeune femme gémissait doucement, les gouttes d'eau rendant sa peau encore plus sensible que la normale et rendait la situation encore plus érotique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
Altaïr se pencha et attrapa ses seins, malaxant la chair avec vigueur tout en pénétrant encore plus profondément la jeune femme.

C'est la qu'elle poussa un long et fort gémissement. Il avait touché ce point.  
Voyant la réaction de Kisara, Altaïr sourit narquoisement et commença à viser ce point avec force et rapidité. La jeune femme n'en pouvait presque plus. Elle se resserrait de plus en plus autour d'Altaïr et celui-ci le sentait. Lui aussi n'allait pas durer plus longtemps.  
Le jeune homme mit ses dernières forces dans de derniers coups de reins qui visèrent avec précision son point de plaisir.  
Une vague d'euphorie s'abattit sur Kisara qui dans un dernier et long gémissement se resserra brusquement autour d'Altaïr, la rejoignant dans l'euphorie de l'orgasme et laissant sa semence se déverser en elle.

Ils restèrent un moment collés l'uns à l'autre, reprenant leurs respirations après cet intense moment d'amour. Kisara grogna légèrement d'inconfort quand son homme se retira d'elle, laissant couler le liquide blanc. Voyant que la rousse était encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, Altaïr la tint et la nettoya, la douche toujours en fonctionnement depuis le début.

Normalement, l'Assassin serait partant pour un deuxième round mais il était déjà épuisé par la mission et le voyage, en plus de ce délicieux et précieux temps avec Kisara, il était presque mort de fatigue.

Reprenant ses esprits, Kisara sortit de la douche avec un grand sourire, suivi de son mari et les deux se vêtirent de leurs pyjamas. Ils allèrent s'affaler dans le sofa du salon, l'un contre l'autre.

"J'suis contente que tu sois à la maison.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je l'avais bien remarqué, rit-elle.

\- Et toi aussi t'es contente que je sois rentré.

\- Tu l'as surement bien remarqué toi aussi.

\- Oh que oui..."

Altaïr arborait ce sourire narquois qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement, aucun mot de plus n'était nécessaire pour faire comprendre à l'autre à quel point le manque était grand.


	8. Papouilles

**Papouilles**

Hello les amis ça faisait longtemps !  
Voici un petit One Shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit en faisant des papouilles a mes amis, franchement je ne sers qu'à ça j'ai l'impression des fois xD

En tout cas, voici 527 mots pour vous servir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor de la Confrérie des Assassins, peut-être le meilleur Assassin de l'ordre Levantin ou, même, du monde était considéré comme un homme dur et stoïque. Personne n'était aussi proche de lui que Malik. Après, les autres Assassins ne se posaient pas trop de questions, ils étaient presque meilleurs amis après tout. En tout cas, personne outre Malik n'avait pu voir le "vrai" Altaïr et personne ne pourrait briser cette carapace aussi dure que n'importe quel métal.

Enfin, c'est ce que tous croyaient.

Une des rares femmes Assassins avait réussi à briser les barrières du Maître Assassin, Kisara Kesler. Leur relation qui était au départ tumultueuse et remplie de chamailleries en tout genre s'était progressivement transformé en amour entre eux deux.

Et c'est la que Kisara put découvrir la "face cachée" d'Altaïr.

Altaïr était ultra câlin.

Au départ, la rousse était plutôt incrédule devant ce changement radical de personnalité lorsqu'ils entraient dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient en secret, puis au fur et à mesure, Kisara ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le jeune Maître Assassin complètement adorable quand il allait la câliner et se blottir contre elle. Autant dire qu'en dehors de la chambre ou quand ils étaient en publique, les autres Assassins les voyaient comme étant de bons amis, rivalisant même celle qu'Altaïr entretenait avec les autres Maîtres Assassins comme Rauf. Mais sinon, Altaïr ne gaspillait pas une seule goutte de leur temps ensemble en presque réclamant des câlins s'ils étaient dans leur chambre ou qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient seuls (ou avec Malik, Altaïr ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le gêner en embrassant ou câlinant la jeune femme devant lui. Le pauvre Dai était extrêmement pudique.)

Mais ce qu'Altaïr préférait, c'était les papouilles.

Il y avait toujours un moment dans la journée, généralement avant d'aller au lit ou Kisara s'asseyait sur leur lit et Altaïr qui pose sa tête contre ses cuisses. A chaque fois, le jeune homme frissonnait de bien-être des que les ongles de la rousse grattait son crâne avec douceur. Il adorait cette sensation, cela le détendait autant qu'un bon bain après une séance d'entrainement. C'était une des rares choses qui lui faisait complètement baisser sa garde.

Kisara ne se lassait jamais des papouilles à Altaïr, elle était souvent très amuser d'entendre ce qui pourrait ressembler à un ronronnement s'échapper de ce cher Mentor si craint dans la Confrérie. La rousse pensait toujours avec amusement que dans une vie antérieure, Altaïr aurait pu être un chat. Et même ! Elle aurait tellement aimé voir Altaïr avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Malik serait par terre complètement mort de rire et elle, subjuguée devant la vue absolument adorable d'un Altaïr-chat. Malheureusement, ce n'était que dans ses rêves qu'elle pouvait voir ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant, elle appréciait particulièrement un certain Maître Assassin blottir son visage contre son ventre, appréciant largement les caresses de sa bien-aimée contre son crâne.

C'est dans ces moments de pure relaxation que le couple se dit toujours à quel point ils sont chanceux d'avoir trouvé leur moitié et de pouvoir vivre ces temps de plénitude totale, ne se souciant pas de la Pomme d'Eden, des Templiers, ou des assassinats.

Juste eux deux, ensemble.


	9. Reality

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ?

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, je ne suis pas vraiment bien, il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et le seul moyen de relâcher un peu la pression, c'est d'écrire ou de jouer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai donc pris le médium de l'écriture pour me détendre un peu. Je vous avoue que l'écriture de ce One Shot était fluide, les idées me venaient immédiatement en tête et mes doigts semblaient exactement traduire ce que je voulais.  
Bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie ! Je vous laisse sur ce One Shot, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

1294 mots.

**Attention, ce One Shot contient quelques idées de suicide donc si vous vous ne sentez pas bien quand l'on traite de ce sujet, veuillez vous reporter à un autre chapitre.**

Bonne lecture si vous êtes restés !

* * *

Kisara se disputait souvent avec son père. Elle en avait marre de se disputer autant avec lui, mais ce dernier la prenait presque pour une esclave. "Fait-ci, fait-ça" était presque les seuls mots qu'il lui adressait. La rousse avait tenté quelques fois de lui tenir tête, en vain. À chaque fois, son père était plus têtu qu'elle, et c'était toujours elle qui avait tord, même si toute la logique du monde plaidait pour sa raison. Kisara en avait marre de tout ça. Il fut un temps où la jeune fille pensait à mettre fin à ses jours, mais elle résistait à cette forte envie et se relevait à chaque fois plus forte, mais quand même de plus en plus fragile. Elle le faisait pour les autres personnes les plus proches d'elle. Kisara ne voulait pas rendre triste tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle sortait de ces disputes avec son père, Kisara se retirait dans sa chambre, loin de tout le monde et allumait son ordinateur. L'une des rares choses qui lui faisait oublier tout. Surtout un jeu.

Assassin's Creed.

Elle avait quasiment tout les jeux, mais son préféré reste le tout premier. Kisara adorait Altaïr. La rousse avait toujours eu un faible pour les hommes un peu ténébreux comme lui, certes, les autres Assassins (ou Templiers dans le cas de Shay) avaient leur charme, mais Altaïr avait quelque chose en plus.

Un petit quelque chose qui faisait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et qui lui faisait souvent oublier que ce n'était qu'un personnage de jeu vidéo.

Le fait qu'Altaïr puisse la voir.

Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais à chaque fois qu'elle lançait le jeu pour se défouler en tuant une horde de Templiers et qu'elle lançait n'importe quel souvenir, Altaïr semblait se retourner et lui sourire. C'était perturbant d'abord mais au fur et à mesure que ça arrivait, ses soucis s'envolaient et son esprit était bien plus léger qu'avant.

Altaïr était devenu son Assassin préféré. C'était un peu devenu son ancre, son moyen de relâcher la pression.

Kisara était tellement attachée à lui qu'elle en est tombée amoureuse.

La jeune fille attendait toujours ce moment lorsqu'elle rentrait des cours, allumer son ordinateur, lancer le jeu, voir Altaïr lui sourire et même de plus en plus faire des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Elle était persuadée qu'il pouvait la comprendre et la voir.

Il faisait tout pour l'aider à sa manière. Son contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui était beaucoup plus fluide qu'auparavant, comme si Altaïr, au lieu de rejeter le contrôle, allait dans son sens et se laissait contrôler. Et en plus, à chaque fin de "massacre de Templiers", Altaïr se retournait et lui faisait un signe discret, comme pour lui dire "bien joué". Elle n'échangerait ces moments contre rien au monde.

* * *

Il eut un moment où pendant qu'elle jouait, son père avait fait éruption dans sa chambre et commençait à la disputer. Cette dispute était longue et laborieuse. Kisara avait les nerfs qui commençaient à lâcher.

Quand son père quitta la chambre avec un énième reproche, la rousse se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer à chaudes larmes, oubliant que son jeu tournait en arrière plan. Kisara ne pleurait pas en hurlant, c'était des pleurs silencieux, des pleurs qu'elle ne laissait jamais transparaître, des pleurs qu'elle cachait en publique avec un grand sourire et un comportement jovial. Elle réservait ses pleurs à sa chambre, son cocon, son endroit privé. Son coussin absorbait ses larmes et sa frustration.

Elle ne vit pas le regard peiné d'Altaïr.

Elle ne vit pas son bras se lever vers elle.

Elle ne vit pas la douce lumière émaner de son écran.

Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme sortir de son écran avec grâce.

Elle sentit juste une main sur sa tête, caresser doucement sa chevelure rousse.

Kisara releva rapidement la tête en sentant la main de l'autre sur son crâne. Elle rencontra le regard doré d'Altaïr. La jeune fille était bouche-bée.

"Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je suis bien réel Kisara, je t'ai observé pendant tout ce temps et je me sens mal de te voir abattue. Sois forte."

Oubliant tout sens logique de pourquoi un personnage de jeu vidéo était dans sa chambre, Kisara se jeta dans ses bras, redoublant de pleurs.

Altaïr la serra dans ses bras en caressant doucement des cheveux. Il ne disait rien. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit. Juste le réconfort était la.

Quand les pleurs de Kisara se ralentirent, l'Assassin prit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille et soutint son regard.

"Qu'importe si je ne suis qu'un personnage fictif, commença Altaïr, mais sache que je serais toujours la pour toi, tant que tu ne te disposeras pas de cette machine. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ici, et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi, sécher tes larmes et te tenir dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi...

\- Parce que depuis que tu possèdes mon jeu, je t'ai observé _habibi_, je détestais au départ ce sentiment de contrôle puis peu à peu, j'attendais de plus en plus ta présence Kisara, de plus en plus j'attendais de te voir, de voir ton regard admiratif sur moi, d'entendre tes commentaires aussi."

Kisara se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles en entendant cela. Cela voulait dire que...

" Oui Kisara, j'entendais tout. Même que tu m'aimais, que tu m'aimais comme un véritable humain aimait un autre."

La jeune fille cacha son visage rouge dans ses mains. Qu'est ce qu'elle était embarrassée !

"Ne soit pas embarrassée _habibi_, sache que je ressens la même chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi."

Sur ces mots, Altaïr embrassa Kisara. Cette chaleur sur ses lèvres semblait si réelle, ce n'était donc pas un rêve ? Tout était bien réel ? Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, l'un des plus célèbres Assassins du monde vidéo ludique ? Écartant ses pensées, Kisara agrippa les robes de l'Assassin, approfondissant leur baiser.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle échangeait un baiser avec un homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien avec quelqu'un. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi comblée.

Par manque d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent, Kisara les joues encore rouge et légèrement essoufflée. Altaïr posa son front contre le sien.

"Je sens que l'énergie de la Pomme d'Eden s'épuise peu à peu... Je vais bientôt devoir repartir.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, mais je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Je trouverais un moyen pour venir de manière permanente.

\- Altaïr...

\- Je te le promets Kisara."

Le jeune homme se mit à luire légèrement. Kisara mit ses bras autour de son torse, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Altaïr la serra contre lui et posa sa tête contre son menton.

"Je reviendrais. Je te le promets. Jusqu'à la, je serais la à travers le jeu Kisara. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber."

La jeune fille resserra sa prise. La lumière était de plus en plus intense.

" Je t'aime Altaïr. Reviens vite.

\- Moi aussi _habibi_. Je ferais de mon mieux pour revenir à tes côtés."

Kisara sentit une légère pression sur le haut de sa tête avant de voir l'Assassin disparaître complètement.

Elle regarda son écran, regardant fixement le personnage d'Altaïr. Ce dernier la regardait avec des yeux doux et un petit sourire presque invisible.

"Je t'attendais Altaïr. Je t'attendais de pied ferme, fit-elle en caressant doucement son écran, là où l'avatar de l'Assassin se trouvait. Je t'attendais."

Kisara se rassit et reprit la manette en main, souriant encore plus quand elle entendit légèrement la voix de l'Assassin presque absorbée par les bruits ambiants de Jérusalem.

"Je t'aime."


	10. Big Brother

**[Modern] Big Brother**

Hello tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps !

Je reviens plus forte avec un petit One Shot ! Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que mon style d'écriture s'est dégradé et que c'est de pire en pire. Bref, je vous laisse juger en tout cas !

Donc dans ce One Shot, je vous préviens que Kisara a un grand frère !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'écris directement sur mon portable et pas sur mon logiciel de traitement de texte habituel vu que je ne suis pas chez moi.

Pour vous, voici 2589 mots !

Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

"Je refuse."

Kisara grogna, lançant un regard noir à son grand-frère, Liam.

"Mais... Liam...

\- Je refuse que t'aie un mec, t'es trop jeune encore !"

Encore cet argument. Liam avait à peine 3 ans de plus qu'elle bon sang !

"Liam.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai 21 ans.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je suis adulte.

\- Et... ?

\- J'ai le droit d'avoir un mec bordel ! s'écria Kisara à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux. Le dernier que j'ai eu tu l'as fait tellement flipper qu'il s'est enfui en courant et n'est plus jamais revenu me parler sans être ultra nerveux et tremblant !"

Liam ricana en se souvenant de ce fameux jour, quand Kisara avait 18 ans et qu'elle avait présenté son petit-ami à son grand-frère. Rien que le sourire de Liam avait déjà fait fuir Alexander. C'était le départ le plus rapide qu'il ait jamais vu.

C'était une sorte de promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Il fallait que le "futur beau-frère" ou "future belle-sœur" plaise à Liam pour réfléchir à une totale présentation aux parents. D'après lui, il fallait que _**cette personne**_ puisse protéger la petite Kisara, c'est-à-dire passer le rôle de protecteur à un total inconnu de la famille.

Autant dire que la carrure de Liam et le regard perçant de ce dernier avait rapidement effrayé les prétendants de la jeune femme, montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas apte à protéger Kisara. Un sourire carnassier, une poignée de main à en briser des os suffisait à faire comprendre que la protection de Kisara n'était surement pas une blague à prendre à la légère. L'avertissement qui se lisait dans ses yeux était toujours très clair, "soit tu la protèges, soit j'te bute et je revends tes organes au marché noir" ou quelque chose du genre.

Sur les 3 que Kisara ait pu présenter à Liam, aucun n'a pu passer la poignée de main. Tous partaient en courant quasiment. Après, pour la rousse, c'était un bon moyen de voir si les garçons étaient sérieux avec elle et pouvaient subir la pression, mentale que son grand-frère imposait. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait réussi à traverser l'imposant mur qu'était Liam mais elle était persuadée que son petit-ami pouvait le faire. Surtout lui.

Voyant le regard déterminé de sa petite-sœur, Liam soupira et posa une main sur la tête de Kisara.

"Bon, d'accord.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais, t'as l'air d'être totalement déterminée pour celui-la, fit-il en grognant. C'était différent pour les Xavier, Henri et Alexander. Tu doit être sacrément amoureuse de lui."

Kisara se mit a rougir furieusement mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

"J'ai hâte de le rencontrer alors. On va voir s'il passe mon test. Dans trois jours ça te va ?"

La rousse pianota rapidement sur son téléphone et reçut rapidement une réponse.

"C'est bon pour lui, fit-elle, il n'a rien de prévu. Café au bout de la rue ? 15 heures ?

\- Yes, c'est bon pour moi.

\- Super ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire."

Liam ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme de sa sœur.

"Il s'appelle comment d'ailleurs ?"

Kisara agrippa son téléphone un peu plus fort et regarda l'écran avec une douceur que son grand-frère n'avait jamais vu quand elle parlait d'un homme.

"Altaïr."

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Kisara était allée chez Altaïr, habitant pas loin de chez elle. Le jeune homme trouvait toujours une occasion pour qu'ils se voient, malgré son travail assez chronophage.

Quand Altaïr ouvrit la porte de son appartement, une masse rouge fonça dans ses bras, riant de bon cœur. Non surpris par ce comportement, le jeune homme mis ses bras autour de sa bien-aimée et la serra.

"Tu m'as manqué Altaïr !

\- Toi aussi Kisara."

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser avant d'entrer tout les deux dans l'appartement.

Le couple s'installa sur le canapé, le jeune homme plaçant sa tête sur les cuisses de Kisara.

"Alors la mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Un certain Tamir, marchant d'esclave, vendeur d'organes influant au marché noir et..."

Le visage du jeune homme se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.

"Et ?

\- Un foutu pédophile. J'ai trouvé des filles de même pas 10 ans enfermées dans des cages, nues, totalement traumatisées.

\- Heureusement que tu l'as éliminé.

\- Oui. Une ordure de moins dans ce bas monde."

Voila ce que faisait Altaïr. C'était un Assassin. Un homme qui tuait pour la liberté. Un homme qui se barrait contre des Templiers qui menaçaient cette même liberté pour un contrôle absolu. Un homme dangereux. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur, Kisara savait qu'Altaïr allait la protéger en cas de problème, puis était un Maître Assassin, Altaïr avait fait en sorte de mettre en place un bureau d'Assassins après de chez elle en cas de problème s'il n'était pas la.

Le couple était dans un silence confortable. Kisara caressait distraitement les cheveux de son petit-ami, tandis que ce dernier s'amusait a faire sortir et rentrer sa lame secrète. A première vue, ça semblait plutôt dangereux de s'amuser comme ça avec une lame aussi tranchante, mais Altaïr maîtrisait cette arme donc quand il faisait ce geste par ennui, la rousse ne s'inquiétait pas de se blesser accidentellement. Altaïr rétracta sa lame et posa sa main gauche sur son ventre, redressant légèrement la tête pour regarder Kisara.

"Du coup dans 3 jours, commença l'Assassin, dans 3 jours je rencontrerais ton frère.

\- Oui, stressé ?

\- Tu demandes ça au Maître Assassin capable de tuer de sans froid avec grâce et dextérité ?"

Kisara le fixa et croisa les bras.

"T'es stressé.

\- Oui."

Kisara pouffa.

"Alors comme ça, le Maître Assassin capable de tuer de sans froid avec grâce et dextérité est stressé de la simple rencontre avec le grand-frère de sa petite-amie ?

\- C'est pas drôle Kisara.

\- Je te taquine oh mon grand Maître Assassin !"

Le dit Maître Assassin se redressa et mit la jeune femme sur ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de sa bien aimée.

"Je ne suis pas habitué au contact humain Kisara. Je suis un tueur, c'est la première fois que je vais rencontrer un membre de la famille de quelqu'un que j'aime.

\- Et Malik alors ?

\- Malik c'est un Assassin je te rappelle. Son petit-frère aussi. Et pourquoi Malik ?

\- Je me souviens d'un temps ou je pensais que t'étais gay et que t'étais amoureux de Malik et que j'essayais de vous mettre ensemble mais- HEY "

Altaïr l'avait mordue.

"J'voulais pas que tu finisse cette phrase. C'est l'une des périodes sombres de ma vie que je ne veux pas me souvenir.

\- Oh ça va c'était pas si-

\- Chut. Ne dit rien."

Kisara ricana. Elle releva la tête du jeun Assassin et embrassa sa cicatrice si particulière.

"Bref, ne t'en fais pas pour Liam. T'es un Assassin et je pense que tu vas assurer. Je sais que t'as affronté bien pire."

Altaïr se contenta de resserrer sa prise et de l'embrasser.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Kisara et Liam se rendirent au café près de chez eux. En entrant, le barman fit un signe de la main à la rousse. Cette dernière s'approcha tout sourire et discuta vivement avec lui. Liam dévisagea le barman. C'était lui le petit-ami de sa petite-soeur bien aimée ? Il n'avait pas l'air très très adapté à protéger la jeune femme. C'est vrai, il lui manquait le bras gauche et il n'avait l'air pas très fort non plus... Mais si c'était lui...

Le barman remarqua la présence d'un homme accompagnant Kisara et le fixa.

"Kisa. Qui est cette personne qui t'accompagne ?" demanda-t-il.

Liam croisa les bras et lui fit son sourire le plus intimidant.

"Liam Kesler, grand-frère de Kisara. Enchanté.

\- Je vois. Malik Al-Sayf. Propriétaire et barman du café."

Ah. Ce n'était donc pas lui.

" Mal ! T'as vu Altaïr venir ou pas ?

\- Ton Novice ? Il est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps, attends."

Il prit une grande inspiration.

" KADAR !"

Cela surprit quelques clients, mais il semblerait que ce genre de situation soit récurrent pour les clients réguliers.

Un jeune homme âgé d'environ 17 ans arriva. Il ressemblait extrêmement à Malik.

" Besoin de quelque chose Malik ?

\- Ouais, répondit l'aîné. Tu peux les emmener voir Altaïr s'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord, salut Kisa, tu vas bien ? Qui est la personne avec toi ?

\- Ça va très bien Kadar, oh je te présente mon propre frère, Liam.

\- Ravi de te connaître Liam, je suis Kadar Al-Sayf serveur du café et petit-frère du gérant.

\- Enchanté.

\- Bon, allons-y. Altaïr vous attend à l'étage, je vais vous y emmener.

\- Pourquoi l'étage ?Demanda Liam. Je pensais que c'était réservé aux employés.

\- Oh ça l'est, mais aussi aux clients... Particuliers."

Liam hocha simplement la tête sans se poser de question et suivit Kadar. Kisara se retourna vers Malik et lui fit une accolade amicale. Le jeune homme lui tapota le dos.

"Bon. J'espère que tout va bien se passer.

\- Aucune raison que ça se passe mal Kisa. Courage.

\- Merci Mal, on se revoit tout à l'heure alors. Paix et Sérénité mon ami !

\- À toi aussi Kisa."

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de monter avec Kadar et Liam.

* * *

Kadar les avait laissé seuls à l'étage avec Altaïr. Il leur avait apporté quelques boissons fraîches et s'en était allé en faisant des pouces en l'air dans le dos de Liam. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'eux trois. Pour l'instant, sur le plan physique, il correspondait aux attentes de Liam.

Son visage était dur. La cicatrice qu'il avait sur les lèvres renforçait l'aura intimidante qu'il dégageait. Il semblait être plutôt fort et ses yeux dorés pourraient lancer de clairs regards noirs qui feraient fuir les plus impétueux. Bons points pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il passe le premier test.

Liam était déjà en place. Bras croisés, sourire carnassier, attendant de voir la réaction d'Altaïr. Il fut surpris de voir que le jeune homme avait gardé son visage impassible et que ses yeux dorés ne montraient aucune peur.

"Bon, commença Kisara nerveusement, Liam, je te présente mon copain Altaïr. Altaïr, voici mon frère Liam.

\- Enchanté de te connaître Altaïr."

Il tendit la main vers l'Assassin.

"De même Liam."

Altaïr serra la main qui lui était présenté. Liam serra sa prise.

L'Assassin sourit narquoisement en voyant ce que le grand-frère de sa bien-aimée voulait faire. Il resserra juste sa prise.

Liam était encore une fois surpris. Non seulement cet homme résistait à sa poignée de main, mais en plus il répondait avec plus de force ? Altaïr venait de lui prouver qu'il était fort. Encore un bon point.

" Eh bien Altaïr. Cela fait combien de temps que tu sors avec ma sœur ?

\- Depuis 2 ans. Mais on se connaît depuis 5 ans à peu près.

\- Je vois. Tu la connais donc bien.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais te défendre ? Te battre ? Je ne voudrais pas laisser ma petite-sœur entre les mains d'un mollasson faiblard."

À ces mots, Kisara ne out s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Altaïr ? Un mollasson faiblard ? Liam la regarda curieusement tandis qu'Altaïr avait l'ombre d'un sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage.

"Désolé." fit-elle rapidement.

Liam hocha seulement les épaules et retourna son attention vers le Maître Assassin, attendant sa réponse.

" Oui je sais me battre, répondit-il. Je pratique plusieurs sports qui me permettent de garder la forme.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Le Free-running ou Parkour, de temps à autres de l'escrime, une variété de sports de combats que je mets en pratique dans des entraînements au combat avec mes cousins et d'autres amis comme Malik.

\- Malik ? Le gérant du café qui n'a qu'un bras ?"

Altaïr ricana simplement.

" Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les personnes. Malik est très agile et fort dans le combat à mains nues.

\- C'est vrai que Malik a battu tout une bande de lycéens qui persécutaient Kadar il y a quelques années, fit Kisara."

Liam était encore une fois surpris. Il avait bien compris qu'Altaïr était fort et qu'il était bien capable de protéger la petite Kisara, mais que le barman du café qui était à 5 minutes de chez eux était aussi fort ? Elle s'était bien entourée la petite.

" Et sinon, t'as quel âge ? Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ?"

Kisara redoutait cette question. Allait-il dire qu'il était un Assassin ?

"J'ai 25 ans et je suis instructeur de combat. J'enseigne à des ados comment se défendre et attaquer en cas de besoin."

Techniquement c'était vrai. En tant que Maître Assassin, Altaïr se devait de montrer l'exemple aux autres Novices de la Confrérie et enseignait parfois à comment être précis sur un lancer de couteaux ou de faire une parade mortelle.

"Sympathique tout ça. Je vois que tu es quand même fort. Tu te penses capable de protéger ma sœur ?

\- Oui. Et je fais mon possible pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si jamais je suis hors de la ville et que Kisara a des problèmes, il y a toujours Malik et Kadar pour veiller sur elle. Ils sont forts et je leur fais confiance. Mais si je suis la, je la protégerais et prendrais soin d'elle."

Altaïr, normalement si sérieux et presque stoïque, offrit un doux sourire à sa belle qu'elle lui rendit avec tendresse.

Voyant cet échange, Liam prit sa décision. Il se leva et tendit la main.

"Je t'aime bien Altaïr. Tu semble pouvoir protéger Kisa à ma place. Puis je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un la regarder comme ça et vice-versa. Je te fais confiance pour la protéger et prendre soin d'elle. Par contre tu brises son cœur, j'te brise la nuque."

Altaïr ne semblait pas particulièrement touché par ces dernières paroles. Il se leva et serra la main de Liam.

"Aucune crainte à avoir. J'aime Kisara et je ne lui ferait aucun mal. Je la protégerais. C'est une promesse."

Liam hocha la tête, satisfait.

"Bon, je vais rentrer moi. Je vous laisse seuls maintenant. Tu raccompagne ma petite-sœur à la maison d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Ravi de t'avoir connu Liam.

\- De même."

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Kisara avant de s'en aller. La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main en lui disant au revoir et de rassit aux côtés du jeune Maître Assassin. Ce dernier se détendit immédiatement, soupirant allègrement.

"Tu vois, fit Kisara, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

\- Oui tu avais raison. Mais c'est quand même stressant de rencontrer un membre de ta famille habibi.

\- Je sais, mais le plus important c'est que mon frère t'a approuvé !"

Altaïr ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Kisara. Elle était irrésistible quand elle montrait un tel enthousiasme. Il aimait vraiment cette femme.

* * *

"Stressé Alty ?

\- Non et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- T'es absolument stressé, c'est adorable !"

Altaïr grogna.

"Pas un mot à Malik. Il ne me laissera jamais en paix quand je viendrais le voir au bureau."

C'était déjà humiliant quand Malik à su qu'Altaïr, le Maître Assassin, l'un des prodiges de la Confrérie, était nerveux a l'idée de rencontrer le frère de Kisara. Malik était mort de rire ce jour là et ne manquait pas un seul moment pour lui rappeler cette faiblesse.

Et ça se disait meilleur ami.

Le couple s'arrêta devant une porte. Kisara frappa. Liam ouvrit et les fit entrer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un homme et une femme abordant un sourire rassurant et heureux.

Altaïr n'était pas nerveux. Pas du tout.

Kisara mit une main sur son épaule.

"Papa, Maman, je vous présente Altaïr, mon petit-ami."

Altaïr aimait Kisara, mais des fois, elle le mettait dans des situations ingérables pour lui.

Mais il l'aimait quand même.


	11. Happy News

**Happy news**

Hello tout le monde !

Wow, ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas posté ici. Après j'avoue j'étais surtout occupée avec ma nouvelle fanfiction multi-chapter. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller la voir c'est du Altmal (n'a pas honte de faire de la pub sur sa propre histoire). Mais n'ayez crainte chers lecteurs, je n'abandonne pas mon projet de OS aussi facilement ! j'écrirais en parallèle quand j'aurais le temps et quand j'aurais de l'inspiration en particulier pour les OS ici. Bref voila voila pour le gros blabla.

Voici pour vous 1241 mots de douceur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Malik, je suis enceinte."

L'ancien Assassin regarda Kisara surpris.

"Pardon ?

\- Je suis enceinte Mal. Enceinte. J'attends un bébé.

\- Je sais bien ce que c'est d'être enceinte merci beaucoup mais pourquoi tu dis ça à moi ? Tu ne devrais pas dire ça à ton mari par hasard ?

\- Eh baaah... C'est que..."

Malik comprit immédiatement le problème. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Ne stresse pas.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment va-il réagir ? Tu pense qu'il voudra de l'enfant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire Kisara ?

\- Ne pas stresser ?

\- Oui et tu fais quasiment l'inverse. Allez va te reposer un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de l'attirer les fureurs de ton Novice parce que je t'ai laissé t'épuiser. J'ai du travail.

\- Désolé Malik..."

Voyant la mine déconfite de sa petite-sœur de cœur, Malik lui fit un câlin en tapotant doucement dans le dos.

"Allez. Ça va aller. Je te le promets. Sois courageuse et tout ira bien d'accord ? Tu iras dormir et tu te sentiras mieux pour l'annoncer à Altaïr. Maintenant au lit !"

Kisara lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un ami, un grand-frère comme Malik pour la soutenir.

* * *

La rouquine alla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Altaïr et s'allongea sur le lit. Quelques minutes après, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

Elle jeta un œil discret par-dessus la couverture et vit son mari entrer. La jeune femme se relaxa.

"Bonsoir Altaïr.

\- Bonsoir Habibi, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, un peu fatigué mais ça va. Et toi ? la journée ?

\- Les nouveaux novices sont de plus en plus idiots mais sinon ça peut aller.

\- Ne sois pas trop durs avec eux, ce ne sont que des enfants.

\- Oui je sais, soupira-t-il, mais ils ont besoin d'un entrainement dur pour avoir les bons réflexes plus tard.

\- Certes mais vu comment tu y vas avec eux, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils vont surtout s'enfuir dans quelques jours.

\- Qui sait."

Altaïr déposa un baiser sur le nez de sa femme avant d'enlever ses vêtements pour se coucher à coté d'elle. Kisara prit une grande inspiration.

"Altaïr ?

\- Oui ?

\- Euh…"

Le jeune Mentor se tourna vers elle et la fixa. La rouquine frissonna devant son regard perçant.

"Non rien… Je te le dirais demain. "

Altaïr haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de ramener le corps de sa femme contre son torse. Il huma profondément son odeur en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"D'accord… Bonne nuit Habibi.

\- Bonne nuit…"

L'Assassin devait être sacrément fatigué pour s'endormir aussi vite. Kisara se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son mari et tenta de s'endormir, pensive.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kisara était encore dans la bibliothèque près du bureau du Mentor avec Malik. Elle paniquait légèrement. Le second d'Altaïr était partagé entre rire ou juste être totalement blasé devant le stress dont faisait preuve la rousse.

Finalement agacé, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta immédiatement de parler en voyant son regard sévère.

"Bon maintenant tu vas arrêter de stresser d'accord ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, interrompit-il, tu vas finir par te faire du mal à autant stresser. Maintenant tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains parce que moi je ne peux pas t'aider avec ça évidemment, puis tu vas aller le dire à Altaïr !

\- Me dire quoi ? " Demanda une nouvelle voix.

Kisara et Malik se retournèrent immédiatement. Altaïr se tenait droit devant eux, les bras croisés et le regard dur. Il lança un regard noir à Malik.

"Alors ? "

Les deux autres se lancèrent un regard. Malik passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"Vaut mieux que je vous laisse en privé. Je serais dans les jardins si besoin. Courage Kisara."

Il s'éclipsa aussitôt. Kisara regardait nerveusement l'Assassin qui s'approchait.

"Que voulais-tu me dire ? Je me rappelle hier soir que tu voulais me parler.

\- Euh…

\- Tu t'es pris d'affection pour Malik ? demanda-t-il soudainement. J'ai vus vos regards, et depuis j'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup plus de temps avec lui alors…

\- Mais non ! s'exclama Kisara. Malik est comme un frère pour moi, c'est juste qu'il m'aidait pour quelque chose…

\- Pour quoi ?"

Le cœur de Kisara commença à battre à la chamade et devenait nerveuse. Qu'est ce qu'Altaïr allait penser ?

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui de son mari et prit une grande inspiration.

"Je suis enceinte."

Altaïr se figea.

"Pardon ?

\- Je suis enceinte Altaïr, j'attends ton enf-"

Sa parole fut coupée court quand une paire de bras l'entoura et la serra.

"Enceinte… Tu es enceinte !

\- Oui ! Je suis enceinte ! fit-elle les larmes aux yeux. On va être parents Altaïr ! "

Altaïr se redressa et soutint son regard, ses yeux dorés remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tellement de passion que Kisara crut perdre pendant un instant l'usage de ses jambes. L'Assassin enfouit ensuite son visage contre le cou de la jeune femme en la serrant délicatement.

"Je vais être père…"

Kisara sentit son cou s'humidifier. Altaïr pleurait. Il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Jamais. La jeune femme serra son emprise sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le cou.

Le jeune homme se redressa et essuya hâtivement ses larmes. Il attrapa le visage de sa femme et l'embrassa encore une fois, avec plus de délicatesse cette fois.

"Je t'aime Kisara. Je t'aime tellement."

Kisara ne put que sourire et se jeter dans les bras de son mari.

* * *

"ALTAÏR JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE BROYER CE QUE TU AS ENTRE LES JAMBES !"

Altaïr grimaça et s'adossa à la porte ou sa femme était entrain d'accoucher. Il n'avait pas droit d'être la avec elle et vraiment, mourait d'entrer, de vivre cette épreuve avec elle et surtout s'assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne voulait pas que son futur fils ou sa future fille se retrouve comme lui 26 ans auparavant.

Malik qui était à côté de lui éclata de rire.

"Tu rigoleras moins que ce sera ton tour.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant c'est drôle de me foutre de ta gueule.

\- Enculé.

\- Novice.

\- Connard.

\- Salaud.

\- VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE VOUS INSULTER LA ?! C'EST MOI QUI SOUFFRE DONC VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER D'ACCORD ?! " hurla Kisara qui les entendait même dans la salle.

Malik et Altaïr s'échangèrent un regard mais s'étaient tus.

"Vous y êtes presque madame ! Poussez un peu plus ! fit l'une des femmes qui assistaient à l'accouchement."

Kisara poussa un dernier hurlement.

Altaïr sentit son cœur s'arrêter et se figea. Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Un cri.

Des pleurs.

Des soupirs de soulagement.

Le Mentor fonça dans la salle d'accouchement et vit sa femme, épuisée mais souriante. Elle regarda Altaïr et lui fit l'un des plus beaux sourires qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

"Viens Altaïr. Viens rencontrer ton fils."

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à côté de sa femme. Elle lui tendit le bébé enveloppé dans du linge blanc.

"Portes-le. "

Après quelques hésitations, Altaïr porta correctement le bébé. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Le bébé s'était calmé et sembla se blottir contre son père.

"On dirait qu'il a reconnu son papa, fit-elle en riant doucement.

\- Tu as choisi son prénom alors ?

\- Je pensais à Darim… Après si tu veux changer…

\- Darim… Darim Ibn'La-Ahad. C'est parfait.

Kisara sourit tendrement en voyant le regard doux que faisait Altaïr en regardant le bébé. Elle s'appuya contre le bras de son mari en regardant elle aussi le petit être.

"Bienvenue dans notre monde Darim."


End file.
